superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain N: The Game Master (Season 2 - 1990)
Opening Titles * "Captain N: The Game Master" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Andy Heyward * Supervising Producer: Michael Maliani * Director: Chuck Patton * Story Editor: Dorothy Middleton * Associate Producer: Kenneth T. Ito * Production Assistants: Grant Leavins, Danielle Ferraro, Irene Toporzysck * Voice Director: Greg Morton * Casting: Stu Rosen * Talent Coordinators: Wendi Laski, Josanne B. Lovick, Doug Parker, Marian Sloan, Randall Wade * Recording Assistants: Anne Mathisen, Alvin Sanders * Cast: Gary Chalk, Mike Donovan, Doc Harris, Matt Hill, Alessandro Julian, Andrew Kavadas, Doug Parker, Jonathan Potts, Cyndy Preston, Venus Terzo, Frank Welker, Tommy Wright and Levin Stubbs, Jr. * Additional Voices: Long John Baldry, Don Brown, Len Carlson, Babs Chula, Ian James Corlett, Violet Crumble, Marcie Goldberg, Antony Holland, Lee Jeffrey, Al Jorden, Annabelle Kershew, Colin Meachum, Shane Meier, Alvin Sanders, Mark Weatherly, Kurt Weldon * Storyboard: Tim Burgard, Michael D. Diederich, Robert L. Dranko, William T. Hurtz, Budd Lewis, Steven Dean Moore, Tom Nesbitt, Michael Swanigan · Spectrum Animation Studio * Storyboard Clean-Up: Stephen Burpo, Ken Harsha * Character Supervisor: E.D. Lee * Character Design: Fil Barlow, Joe Barruso, E. Michael Mitchell, Maureen Trueblood, Jiunn Yu * Background Design: Drew Graybeal, Gary Montalbano, Steve Olds, Sean Platter * Prop Design: Gil Hung, Larry Nelson, Steve Swaja * Color Background: Timothy Barnes, Brooks Campbell, Tim Flattery, Bari Green, Tim Maloney, Hector Martinez, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Design: Derdad Aghamalian, Allyn Conley, Suzette Darling, "Puppy" Hutchins * Lip Assignment: Sandi Hathcock Live Action Main Title * Designed & Produced by: I Square Communications * Producer: Jamie Edlin * Director: Kit Hudson * Cast: Dorian Barag as Kevin, Louie from Critters of the Cinema as Duke-the-Dog * Coordinating Producer: Robby London * Executive in Charge of Production: Winnie Chaffee * Production Supervisor: Brian A. Miller * Script Coordinator: Lori Crawford * Assisted by: William A. Ruiz, Eben F. Eldridge, Quentin Kniola * Translation: Minoru Terao, Noriko Norvell, Kazuko Yakamoto * Production Staff: Trace Ellis, Chris Hammond, Brian McGowan, Vickie Yeo * Executive in Charge of Post Production: Thierry P. Laurin * Assisted by: Kimberly R. Crowin * Supervising Editor: Richard S. Gannon * Film Editors: Gregory K. Bowron, Richard Bruce Elliot, Allan Gelbart * Dialogue Editors: Heather C. Elliott, Theresa M. Gilroy, Donald P. Zappala, Ron Fedele, Robert O'Brien, Peter Tomaszewicz * Supervising Music Editor: Stuart Goetz * Captain N Music Editors: Gregory K. Bowron, Daniel J. Johnson Captain N. * Sound Effects: Bill Koepnick * Re-Recording Engineer: Jim Hodson * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Format Editors: Mark A. McNally, Susan Odjakjian, Warren Taylor * Assistant Editors: Trudy Alexander, Kris Gilpin * Videotape Supervisors: Mario Di Mambro, Dennis Graham * Post Production Coordinator: Fifun A. Amini * Music by: Michael Tavera * Music Supervisor: Joanne Miller * Assisted by: Judy Sampson-Brown, Melissa Gentry * Captain N Overseas Animation by: Sei Young Animation * © 1990 Nintendo of America, Inc. * This program utilizes characters created by Nintendo. * The trademark and all the rights therein are the property of Nintendo. * All Rights Reserved Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Nintendo of America Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:NBC Category:Super Mario Franchise